


Десять букв по горизонтали (версия для печати)

by deva_gor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Kink, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: хотите трахаться и не разнести полгорода — спросите у Стайлза, как





	Десять букв по горизонтали (версия для печати)

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, мир, где оборотни не только легализованы, но и занимают высокое положение в обществе. Люди вовсе не лишены прав, но аукционы живого товара имеют место быть
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального или околосексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними
> 
> Написано для WTF Teen Wolf 2019 в рамках Зимней ФБ
> 
> Благодарю за вычитку бету koma_ami
> 
> выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено

* * *

## От тебя одни неприятности

 

http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/4/6/3046664/85606298.jpg  
  
  
– От тебя одни неприятности! – Дерек нервно мерил шагами кабинет, то и дело поглядывая на невозмутимого Питера, вольготно развалившегося в его собственном кресле. Воспоминания о том, что они вытворяли на этом самом кресле всего полчаса назад, ещё не успели выветриться, несмотря на открытое настежь окно. И это отвлекало, и злило, и заводило вновь, потому что хотелось перемахнуть через стол, вжаться лицом в шею Питера – туда, где бьётся пульс – и дышать его запахом, забывая обо всём. Но прежде стоило выяснить отношения, ну или хотя бы попытаться.  
  
Питер следил за ним снисходительным взглядом, словно сытый кот за мышью. И от этого ему хотелось хорошенько врезать, а ещё лучше укусить – за загривок, вгоняя зубы в плоть, до крови, до надолго остающейся отметины. Дерек едва не соскользнул в трансформацию и раздражённо зарычал в бессилии: бесись, не бесись – а уже ничего не поправишь. Питер отжёг в своём репертуаре.  
  
– Не очень понимаю, что тебя так разозлило, дорогой, – голос Питера, вероятно, должен был звучать с успокаивающими нотками, но Дерек взамен внезапно схлынувшего гнева вдруг почувствовал себя совершенно разбитым, усталым и глубоко несчастным. – Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, – невозмутимо продолжил меж тем Питер, – но не думал же ты, будто наши отношения можно будет скрыть, словно какую–то постыдную тайну? Или нет? Дерек, ты стыдишься меня, стыдишься нас? – взгляд Питера из расслабленного и ленивого превратился в напряжённый, а сам он ощутимо подобрался, хотя и сохранял видимость всё той же беззаботности.  
  
Дерек ненавидел это – то, как Питеру удавалось всё перевернуть с ног на голову, заставляя его чувствовать себя виноватым. Он не был виноват, вот уж нет! Но почему тогда так и тянуло подставить горло, нежно ворча, позволяя вылизывать себя, открываясь, доверяясь, растворяясь в нежности, в чувстве защищённости, нужности, любви… Дерек зажмурился, испуганный этим словом, пускай прозвучавшим только в его воображении. Но этим сделал только хуже – потому что, непроизнесённое, но уже пробившееся в сознание, оно разрасталось ужасающими темпами, заполняя собой всё существо Дерека, грозя разорвать его изнутри.  
  
Он вновь взглянул на Питера – растеряно, нерешительно, – чувствуя себя беспомощным бестолковым щенком, впервые вставшим на дрожащие, разъезжающиеся лапы. А в следующее мгновение вдруг оказался в знакомом тепле обнимающих его рук. Родной запах укутал его с головой, и Дерек заскулил просяще, жалобно…  
  
Беспомощный жалкий звук утонул в поцелуе – таком крепком, но таком нежном, что тотчас же закружилась голова. И вместе с тем всё внезапно встало на свои места, и он, Дерек, тоже – потому что именно сейчас он был на своём месте. И он собирался сделать всё, чтобы так оно и оставалось. И пусть весь мир катится в бездну, если кого-то это не устраивало!

## Примечание к части

По заявке Marchela24 (первая фраза в тексте)

  

## Десять букв по горизонтали

 

— Ты зачем это купил? — Дерек чувствовал себя рыбой, выброшенной на берег из воды. Потому что, почему иначе воздух вдруг начал казаться полным раскалённого песка, так что слова выдыхались с трудом, а пересохшее горло драло сухими спазмами — то ли кашля, то ли застрявшего где-то между сердцем и мозгом крика.  
  
Чтобы сразу прояснить: это — было парнем лет восемнадцати, высоким, сухощавым и красивым какой-то ангельской красотой с этими кудрями, правильными чертами лица и огромными ясными глазами. И всё бы ничего, если бы Питер за каким-то чёртом не приволок всю эту красоту к ним домой и не был при этом доволен, словно в полнолуние в одиночку загнал и задрал оленя. Потому что Питер никогда ничего не делает просто так и уж точно не покупает на аукционе людей лишь по доброте душевной. И в качестве вишенки на торте — парень и был упакован, словно подарок, в невообразимое переплетение тонких, ничего не скрывающих ремешков, а когда он, повинуясь мягкому давлению ладони Питера, осторожно ступая, повернулся к Дереку спиной… Ну да — не олень. Вероятно, предполагалась некая аллегория вроде кролика или зайца. Дерек крепко зажмурился и потряс головой, не в силах избавиться от отпечатавшейся на изнанке век картинки: меж круглых белых ягодиц торчала вызывающе яркая морковка, покачивая ботвой в такт малейшему движению тела.  
  
— Видишь ли, дорогой, — голос Питера, невозмутимый, мягкий, такой знакомый, бесконечно родной и тёплый, заставил Дерека вновь взглянуть на него. — Я не мог не заметить небольшой проблемы в нашем с тобой союзе. Безделица, право слово… Или нет, как думаешь? Вот ведь какая штука, мой милый: мы с тобой оба — альфы. В этом наша сила, и в этом же наша слабость. Мы оба хотим брать намного чаще, чем отдавать, а постель, как бы то ни было — не место для мерянья клыками. И вот он, счастливый случай! На аукционе я приглядел вот эту прелесть: Айзек — совершеннолетний, абсолютно здоров, красив и послушен. Не поверишь — это сокровище выставил на продажу его собственный отец! То ли проигрался в пух, то ли просто влез в долги…  
  
Дерек невольно отметил, как после этих слов спина, перетянутая сетью ремней, будто закаменела. Но гораздо больше его заинтересовало другое:  
  
— А что ты вообще делал на аукционе? — Дерек не помнил, чтобы Питер проявлял интерес к этому мероприятию. Хотя с того сталось бы всё тщательно спланировать и в тайне провернуть, поставив Дерека перед фактом. Да — очень похоже на типичное поведение Питера… А Дерек было подумал, что они миновали этот этап в отношениях, медленно, но верно начав продвигаться по пути доверия и открытости друг перед другом. Вероятно, он ошибался, и разделённая постель, жаркое сплетение обнажённых тел, общее, уводящее за грань наслаждение — всё это ещё не значило, что они действительно стали ближе друг другу.  
  
— На аукционе? — Питер со вздохом упал на диван, своей небрежной ленивой грацией напоминая вальяжного наглого кота. — Иди сюда, детка.  
  
Дерек едва не дёрнулся вперёд, вовремя сообразив, что тот обращается не к нему. Гибкое белое тело послушно сложилось, оседая на колени рядом с Питером, склонённая голова подставилась под неспешную ласку. Пальцы Питера — длинные, сильные, цепкие, так восхитительно ощущающиеся на языке, на лице, на горле и, мать твою, в заднице Дерека — запутались в светлых кудрях. Дерек уловил низкий, страшный рокот, не сразу сообразив, что это рычит он сам. Лезли клыки и когти. Хотелось драть, ломая хребет — в клочья, в кровавые ошмётки — и эти чёртовы ремни, и всё это белое, беззащитное, покорное… Такое, каким никогда не сможет быть сам Дерек.  
  
— Так вот, аукцион… — Питер, казалось, совершенно не замечал его состояния в отличие от человека, дрожащего мелкой дрожью и всё сильнее пахнущего крепнущим страхом на грани ужаса. — Видишь ли, дорогой, дело в том, что я туда вовсе не собирался. Но Стайлзу вступило в голову, и Крис уговорил меня за ним присмотреть. Чего не сделаешь ради бизнеса…  
  
Значит, ещё и Стайлз! Теперь Дерек не сомневался, что план всё-таки был. Возможно, правда, что это был не план Питера, и это немного успокаивало.  
  
— И в какой момент присмотреть за Стайлзом превратилось в притащить домой человека с морковкой в жопе? — Дерек наконец-то совладал со своими когтями. Клыки тоже, вроде как, вернулись в состояние обычных человеческих зубов. А язык-то он всё-таки себе пропахал…  
  
Сглотнув горячую солёную слюну, Дерек встретился с внимательным взглядом Питера. Слишком внимательным для его расслабленной позы. Значит, понимает, что ходит по тонкому льду. Осознание этого факта согрело душу, Дерек физически чувствовал, как алое свечение покидает его глаза, уступая привычной зелени.  
  
— Ну морковки в тот момент не было. — Питер ощутимо расслабился, улыбнулся не только губами, но и глазами. Дерек душу готов был продать за этот лукавый взгляд. — Я полагаю, что морковка, как и эта пошлая обвязка, идут бонусом. Подарок фирмы или что-то вроде этого. Хотя вышло весьма пикантно, ты не находишь, любовь моя?  
  
Дерек почти не отследил движение. Вот только что парень стоял на коленях у ног Питера — и вот уже лежит поперёк его колен. И эта чёртова морковка возвышается над оттопыренным задом, как флаг! У него зазвенело в ушах, а член, неподвластный душевным терзаниям, ощутимо окреп. Питер напоказ принюхался, сверкнув алеющей радужкой, и, аккуратно подцепив морковный хвост, потянул. Белое тело — Айзек, его зовут Айзек, напомнил себе Дерек — дёрнулось, в заднице пошло хлюпнуло, и вслед за выскользнувшей глянцево-мокрой морковкой потекла смазка. Смазки явно не пожалели, накачали с запасом, и то, как сейчас она подтекала, то, как покраснела и слегка припухла освобождённая, такая беззащитная сейчас дырка — всё это походило на то, как если бы эту задницу только что оприходовали. Дерек не мог не представлять, как так же потечёт их сперма – смешанная в этом живом сосуде. Член окреп окончательно, и Дерек шагнул вперёд.  
  
Это не было красиво — нелепая поза, неудобный для подобной акробатики диван… Но до чего же было жарко! Айзек, зажатый между двумя телами, беспомощно жалобно скулил, так что могло показаться, будто бы он не испытывает ничего, кроме боли и страха. Но запах — сладкий, пряный, острый запах его крепнущего возбуждения — забивал ноздри, так восхитительно правильно вплетаясь в их общий, дополняя и растворяясь в нём, маня за собой обещанием. С трудом протолкнувшись в тесный жар, Дерек замер, отдаваясь ощущениям. Он чувствовал каждый дюйм своего члена: то, как Айзек сжимается вокруг него, то, как мучительно неторопливо рядом втискивается Питер. Взгляд застила алая пелена, тяжёлое дыхание вырывалось с рыком… Питер сдвинулся под ними, устраиваясь поудобнее, повёл бёдрами, задавая неспешный ритм. Дерек зацепился за его взгляд — и больше не видел ничего. Он из всех возможных сил плыл к этому взгляду, сбивая дыхание и захлёбываясь с головой накрывающими волнами невыносимого удовольствия. Словно потерпевший кораблекрушение, но каким-то чудом выживший моряк, уже почти потерявший надежду на спасение и в непроглядном мраке грозовой ночи разглядевший вдруг свет близкого маяка.  
  
Оргазм жидким огнём прокатился по хребту, ударяя одновременно в голову и в яйца, выдаивая их до последней капли. Дерек впился в маячившее перед глазами плечо, прокусывая до крови и лишь тогда понимая, что успел соскользнуть в оборот. Айзек закричал, срывая голос, и в это момент Питер догнал Дерека, выплёскивая семя и вгоняя клыки рядом с ним.  
  
Это был самый странный поцелуй — с отчётливым вкусом крови. Дерек слушал удовлетворённое, успокаивающее, нежное урчание Питера и лениво отмечал, как меняется запах человека, как просыпается его волк, принюхивается недоверчиво и любопытно, напитываясь духом сразу двух своих альф.  
  
Пожалуй, этот план Стайлза имел все шансы на успех.

***

  
  
  
— Ну целуй меня, целуй… Хочешь в жопу, хочешь в хуй. — Стайлз задумчиво покусал карандаш. — Десять букв по горизонтали: вид любовной связи, допускающий одновременное наличие нескольких участников и приносящий удовлетворение всем сторонам процесса. Первая буква «п», в середине — «ам».  
  
— Полиамория. — Крис снял очки для чтения и отложил газету. — Ты всё-таки провернул свою аферу?  
  
— Угу. — Стайлз аккуратно заполнил клетки кроссворда. — Надо же, и впрямь подошло! Ты что-то спросил?  
  
— Не делай вид, что не расслышал. Поверить не могу, что ты повернул дело так, чтобы отец Айзека выставил его на торги. Лейхи никогда не были образцовой семьёй — но это уже за гранью, ты так не считаешь? За что ты вообще так обошёлся с парнем? Только не говори, что твоей единственной целью было сбалансировать связь между Хейлами, пока они не поубивали друг друга от избытка чувств.  
  
— И это было бы весьма вероятно, не смотри на меня так! — Стайлз перестал делать вид, что полностью поглощён решением кроссворда. — Они оба сильные альфы, но их связь была похожа на пороховую бочку, на которой сидели мы все. Я просто нейтрализовал потенциальную угрозу до того, как рвануло.  
  
— А Айзек? Его ты тоже нейтрализовал? — Крис не дал сбить себя с толку, уж слишком хорошо он знал, что Стайлз никогда и ничего не делает просто так.  
  
— Айзек подкатывал яйца к нашей дочери, и Элли его поощряла, — окончательно раскрыв карты, Стайлз плюхнулся на постель рядом с Крисом и потянулся за поцелуем.  
  
— Детка, технически она моя дочь. — Крис пошире раздвинул ноги, позволяя наглой ладони скользнуть к нему в трусы и согреть заинтересованно оживающий член.  
  
— А ещё она единственная наследница Арджентов, и связь с оборотнем — не самый умный поступок в её положении.  
  
— То есть ты абсолютно уверен, что Хейлы его обратят? — следить за разговором становилось всё труднее, но Крис не сдавался, желая прояснить ситуацию до конца.  
  
— Милый мой, я готов поставить свои счастливые трусы с Бэтменом, что они уже это сделали. Будет на нашей территории ещё одна мохнатая задница, а заодно наглядный пример того, что случается, если не слушать разумных предупреждений. Элли это тоже касается — девочке пора подыскать подходящую пару, раз уж ей так не терпится выскочить замуж. Ты знаешь, что они едва не сбежали в Вегас? Романтики, мать их за ногу! — Стайлз вытянулся рядом с Крисом, неспешно поглаживая его, сомкнул пальцы, с силой пройдясь по всей длине ствола, забрался ниже, перекатывая в ладони тяжёлые прохладные яйца. — Дашь мне? Пожалуйста, дай, я просто умираю, как хочу в тебя!  
  
— Вообще-то не стоило бы… А вот хорошенько тебя выдрать, пожалуй, не помешает. — Крис нашарил под подушкой смазку и кинул её просиявшему Стайлзу.  
  
— Гнусный поклёп! Стайлз молодец! Стайлз просто гений, и поэтому его гениальный план просто не имел шансов провалиться. Стайлз убил сразу уйму, просто чёртову уйму зайцев — целое заячье стадо!  
  
— Стайлзу лучше заткнуться и заняться делом, если он не собирается сам подставиться мне. Ох, чёрт! Вот так, золотце, сильнее! — Крис со стоном насадился на тонкие пальцы, безошибочно находящие самое чувствительное местечко. Он до сих пор не мог себе ответить, как его угораздило связаться с этим сгустком энергии, с этой одомашненной шаровой молнией. Но твёрдо знал одно: если однажды Стайлз исчезнет из его жизни, Крису останется только пустить себе пулю в лоб, потому что он разучился, совершенно разучился жить без него и не имел никакого желания учиться вновь.  
  
Впрочем, в планах Стайлза, кажется, твёрдо числилось сделать Криса счастливым. А планы Стайлза гениальны и не имеют ни малейшего шанса провалиться.

## Примечание к части

По заявке Bee4 (первая фраза в тексте)

* * *

 


End file.
